MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP
The MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP is a mobile suit featured in the Seed-MSV design series and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B (Photo-Novel). Technology & Combat Characteristics Strike Rouge was originally intended to be equipped with the P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP). However as the control system was too complex for Cagalli, the plan was dropped. The IWSP is a striker pack initially developed by PMP Company, but its development stop due to energy issue. Orb's Morgenroete Inc. later acquired one of the prototypes and solved the energy issue using their superior battery technology. The P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs, allowing the Strike Rogue to handle different combat situations using only one set of equipment. It also grants mobile suit the ability to fly within the atmosphere. As the Strike Rouge IWSP has no ranged beam weapon, it can be equipped with the standard beam rifle if necessary. Armament ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. This light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armor Schneider" combat knives :Stored in the Strike Rouge's hips is a pair of folding combat knives. These knives do not need power from the Strike, can be thrown, and are rather effective the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :At its introduction, the beam rifle is a powerful weapon compared to standard mobile suit and mobile armor firearms. The beam rifle can easily pierce heavy armor, allowing the Strike to destroy mobile suits with a single shot, or heavily damage warships with several. ;*115mm railgun :A pair of 115mm railguns is mounted on the IWSP pack, above the 105mm cannons. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. It mounts sensors on the barrel for high precision shooting. ;*105mm cannon ;*9.1 meter anti-ship sword :Developed based on the Sword Striker's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship. These swords are slightly shorter and do not posses a beam or laser blade emitter so as reduce energy usage. In the event that a beam blade is needed, the pilot can easily switch to the beam boomerang. ;*Combined shield (30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun x 1, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 1) :Although the Combined Shield has defence, range (Gatling machine gun) and melee attack ability (beam boomerang), it causes the unit’s centre of gravity to tilt to the left when it is equipped. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved efficiency and armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI (Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History The P202QX IWSP was completed during the last days of the Bloody Valentine War and was intended to be used by Cagalli herself. However, the system's complexity made it difficult to master and she was forced to use the simpler Aile Striker Pack. After the war, the Striker pack was mounted on the Strike Rouge for display purposes and was later used by Rabby Nagada's Slaughter Dagger, followed by Sven Cal Payang's Strike E. Gallery Hg strike rouge.jpg|HG 1/144 Strike Rouge + IWSP Boxart vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h25m34s156.png Remastered 2.png vlcsnap-2013-09-26-00h41m17s138.jpg Trivia * The Stike Rouge IWSP was shown on a very sort clip of the first opening of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, it is shown to be displayed along with other mobile suits. * Despite the GAT-X105 Perfect Strike Gundam being used in the HD Remaster of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, the Strike Rouge IWSP was only seen in eyecatches and Cagalli continued to use the MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge and also in SEED Destiny HD Remaster but she did not use IWSP Pack for Strike Rouge and only use new Striker Pack, the MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori (Phoenix) Pack. * In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, there are two versions of the Strike Rouge. The basic "A" rank Strike Rouge, interestingly, uses the "Grand Slam" Heavy Sword, a weapon used by the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam in the Gundam Evolve series, where the "AR" rank version uses the normal Anti-Ship Swords. External Links *Strike Rouge IWSP on MAHQ.net